(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid reforming system using carbon dioxide plasma and a catalyst, and more particularly to a hybrid reforming system which can maximize a reforming efficiency since a supplied hydrocarbon material undergoes a dry reforming-reaction with carbon dioxide plasma to produce primary syngas and the produced primary syngas undergoes a dry reforming-reaction with a catalyst to produce secondary syngas.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, there has been widely used a reforming technology that employs plasma or a catalyst for a dry reforming-reaction with methane or the like hydrocarbon material and carbon dioxide in order to produce hydrogen or carbon monoxide or the like syngas, thereby recycling carbon dioxide.
However, a conventional dry-reforming method using plasma has problems that there are many limitations in reforming a large amount of carbon dioxide or methane since standards for manufacturing a plasma reformer where a plasma reforming reaction occurs are restricted, and a reforming efficiency is lower than that of a reforming method using a catalyst.
Further, a conventional dry-reforming method using a catalyst has a problem of a complicated system since it requires strict control of heat to maintain a temperature for activating the catalyst in consideration of an endothermic reaction. If heat is improperly controlled, the catalyst may have poor performance since it becomes deteriorated at high temperature and a lot of carbon is adsorbed to the catalyst.
In addition, if the catalyst is made of nonprecious metal, it is possible to keep device costs down, but there is a need of a separate reducing process. On the other hand, if the catalyst is made of precious metal, it is possible to avoid the reducing process, but there is a problem of rising device costs. Besides, if fuel contains sulfur or the like impurities, an activation area becomes narrower due to catalyst poisoning.